riseofincarnatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricardo Abascal
Abascal's career as a doctor ended the day an incarnate slaughtered his family. His anger led him to Akohr, an ideological organization founded on the belief that incarnates are monsters that must be exterminated. One day, he was placed on a mission to capture a boy able to turn people into incarnates. Instead, he witnessed the boy being mortally wounded--the work of a panicked Akohr member unable to quell the fear of seeing his allies transformed into monsters. The all-too-familiar sight of the powerless brutalized by the strong left Abascal deeply conflicted. But when he saw that the boy was still drawing breath, he acted without hesitation. Before him lay a life that he could save. He cast aside his revenge and returned to the healer's path. Today, he wanders the globe with that mysterious boy, saving lives along the way--human and incarnate alike. To him, all life is equal. Amid the worsening incarnate conflict, a number of factions have set their sights on Abascal's young ward, and each time Abascal--now an incarnate through the boy's power--has stood to face them. Move list *'Ranged Attack': Fires an orb of energy from Ra's Sun Disk. *'Special Move 1': The Falcon fires twin lasers from its eyes; the Ram sidesteps and charges at the enemy; the Scarab scatters mines in the direction of the player's choice. *'Special Move 2' (Knock Down in Ram Mode; Super Armor in Ram Mode): The Falcon fires a pair of powerful beams that rotate around Ra; the Ram turns into a giant horn that powerfully slashes down onto the enemy; the Scarab detonates its mines on the battlefield. *'Character Ability Power': Tap this button alone to enter Falcon Mode, tap with ↑↓ to enter Ram Mode and tap with ←→ to enter Scarab Mode. *'N + Melee Attack' (Stun in Ram Mode): The Falcon's lasers slash the enemy; the Ram pummels the enemy with its horns, hitting up to 3 times and executing a stun beam mid-combo by tapping Ranged Attack,; the Scarab fires a ball of energy that repels mines away from wherever it explodes. *'←→ + Melee Attack' (Stun in Ram Mode): Steps to the side before the Ram slashes the enemy up to 3 times. Execute a stun beam by tapping Ranged Attack during the combo. *'↑ + Melee Attack' (Tag Combo Launch in Ram Mode; Stun in Ram Mode) The Ram drills its horns into the enemy twice to initiate a Tag Combo. Execute a stun beam by tapping Ranged Attack during the combo. *'↓ + Melee Attack': (Stun in Ram Mode) The Ram spins its horns around Ra before landing a finishing blow that sends the enemy flying. Execute a stun beam by tapping Ranged Attack during the combo. *'Tag Combo - Ranged': Finishes a Tag Combo by firing a laser beam (Falcon), rapid fire lasers (Ram) or by creating a sudden explosion (Scarab). *'Tag Combo - Melee': Finishes a Tag Combo by charging into the enemy (Falcon), landing a series of attacks before sending the enemy flying (Ram) or rapidly striking the enemy before firing a laser beam (Scarab). *'Awakening': Action gauge consumption rate decreases for you and your partner. Enemy long-range attacks are more likely to miss. Tag cmbo damage is increased. Ranged Attack - Ra SP1 - Ra SP2 - Ra Character Unique Action - Ra N + Melee Attack - Ra ←→ + Melee Attack - Ra ↑ + Melee Attack - Ra ↓ + Melee Attack - Ra Tag Combo - Ranged - Ra Tag Combo - Melee - Ra Awakening - Ra Notes The three forms give him long range attacks to pound enemies from distance, short range attacks to fight toe-to-toe and a support stance to bring the best out of his teammate. This means Ra can do what no other character can: fight at all possible ranges. No enemy can hide from the might of the sun god himself! Ancient Egyptian symbolism gave the design team plenty of inspiration to work from. Each of Ra’s forms borrows from divine animals – the Scarab, the Falcon and the Ram – which in turn correspond to the morning, midday and night. Ra’s ornaments transform to attack, emphasizing the difference between each form and its design. Media Videos Images Ra.jpg|Ra DevDiary1-Ricardo art.png DevDiary2-Ra art.png Abascal, Ricardo Abascal, Ricardo Abascal, Ricardo